A Modern Lady
by Ladylamentana
Summary: Sansa Stark finds a different universe at the end of the hall. With a passage to and from the 21st century what can a caged bird become? Pre Purple Wedding end of Season 3 to Season 4. Sansa-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

Sneaking out of her room was always quite difficult, Sansa had to avoid wandering guards and her flowing auburn hair was so distinctive and shiny it had to be wrapped up. If she was caught her facade was up and everyone would know the innocent little bird was a wolf in disguise.

But she would be trapped like a bird in a gilded cage for the rest of her life if she didn't conspire with Ser Dontos. it was a fate Sansa didn't want to fathom.

Ser Dontos may be a drunkard but hes also a knight, and Sansa knew that he was trying to help her and since Lady Margaery abandoned her, Dontos was her final hope.

She jumped back into the shadows as kings guard paced down the hallway, their golden armour clinking loudly as they went. She backed and backed, trying to reach the wall, never touching stone. Shrouded in darkness she knew they wouldn't see her.

Ten more steps and she was still walking, protected by shadows, it wasn't possible.

All of a sudden there was a wall in front of her, made of orange brick. It must have always been there, she just turned in her vertigo. Sansa chided herself for thinking otherwise, but when she turned back around, Sansa realised she was outside.

It couldn't be, she must have fainted and been carried, but no. She knew that wasn't true. No person in the castle would carry her outside, if someone found her she would be put infront of joffrey and whipped for misbehaviour.

As the young girl reached out to the wall in front of her, her hand seems to get darker and darker, like the light ran out, as she neared it.

Nearly black from shadows and her hand never stopped travelling through the wall. Her whole arm was in it now and, curiosity peaked, she strode forward carefully. For ten paces again she was consumed by the shadows until she could see the castle corridor once more, with tapestries and torches adorning the wall it was easy to recognise. She was shocked and confused. It seemed as if the gods themselves had given her safe passage out of the castle, through the walls itself. Wrapping her cloak tighter around herself with a new sense of excited purpose, Sansa strode into the shadows until she faced out at her salvation, the sweet freedom of the outside.

She was in an orange bricked alleyway. It was brighter than she thought it would be though Sansa was certain she waited until the moon was high in the sky before she left her chambers. Looking up at the sky it seemed she was right for it was black.

Creeping carefully out of the alley she was floored by the brightness. Orbs of light lit up the massive streets, 15 feet tall. Great boxes of metal streaked down the road, smoke billowing out of them. Buildings tall as castles surrounded her, walls smoothed and glass humongous. It was all so unnatural. Too bright, too clean, too fast and soon darkness consumed her once more as she collapsed in shock.

"MADAM?" A voice was yelling in her ear. "MADAM CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Sansa's eyes fluttered open to see a light as bright as a fire in her eyes. She squinted, scared and uncomfortable.

"She doesn't have a concussion," the man above her muttered to someone else. The light went out and she got a good look of him. All she really saw was the quality, unnatural yellow clothes that he was wearing. "Can you tell me your name?" The man said clearly.

"Lady Sansa Stark." She whispered, terrified at the strangers around her. Small crowds of well-dressed people were staring at her, whispering.

"Alright Sansa, it's okay, your safe now. Can you tell me where you are?" The man was talking slowly and carefully in a rather calming voice, but nothing could stop the fear at the completely unfamiliar world around her. Her breath was quick and thin, she felt her muscles constricting, she couldn't move. Her heart was racing, she was sure she was going to die.

"Thats okay Sansa, I just want you to calm for me. Take deeper breaths. Breath into this." He placed paper wrappings over her mouth, and she did as he said. She could feel herself relaxing as the paper expanded.

"Now tell me, where do you think you are?"

Where was she?

She had no clue. This was nothing like her home or her prison.

Her face was hot and wet with tears, her world blurred and she struggled to get the words out, her voice was so thick.

"I don't know! I don't know I'm not sure. I don't know!"

He grabbed her arm with a firm grip, and she seized up, terrified. She felt a prick of pain and soon her world was swimming.

She woke again, now in a soft bed. It was dark outside but as soon as she made a noise, she heard a click and the room lit up with that same unnatural glow. It was another orb next to the bed. She wanted to touch the strange ball of light but a voice interrupted her.

"Hello Sansa, you've had quite the night." It was woman this time. Clean, well-dressed although her clothes were rather scandalous. High-necked but Sansa could clearly see the woman's knees from where she sat.

She blushed at the woman's state, "Who are you?" Sansa said in a small voice. She was instantly annoyed at herself for not being more polite, though the woman didn't seem annoyed, she just smiled. Her hair was simple but neat, her clothes made of a material Sansa couldn't recognise. She yearned to touch it, her curiosity of its texture nearly overwhelming her.

"My name is Brenda, pleasure to meet you Sansa." Brenda had an honest smile. More honesty and kindness than Sansa had seen in a long time.

It was refreshing but Sansa knew she couldn't get used to it. She would be going back to the lion's den soon. She needed to be back before dawn. She may be out of Kings Landing but this was far worse. Not a blessing from the gods, just another one of their games with her life. Old or New they would never stop punishing her and she was further from Winterfell than she had ever been.

"Could you take me back to where you found me?" Sansa begged; eyes full of yearning.

The woman frowned a little but clearly was trying to remain cordial. "You've had a long night, Sansa. Surely you feel tired and want to rest more? It's the middle of the night afterall"

"No, I want to go back please."

"Well we can't keep you here against your will. Ill arrange it." The words were nearly more foreign to Sansa than the glowing object next to her. _We can't keep you here_. The words were ringing in her head. These people didn't care if she was the key to The North or not. They probably weren't aware of The North. This taste of this freedom was intoxicating. Another person entered the room and Sansa instantly tensed.

"I heard you're leaving us so soon, thought we'd give you some early breakfast." This one had a soft, wispy voice that did not match her severely tight hair at all.

A coloured tray of food was placed on her lap, another foreign material, hard as wood, smooth as glass. On the tray were eggs, meat and fruit. All in small quantities but overwhelmingly generous from strangers. If Sansa had collapsed in KingsLanding she would not have had nearly this hospitality, Even in Winter Town she would likely have the clothes ripped off her back.

"The hospital needs your date of birth before we release you, dear."

"Uh, day 3, 4th moon, year 283."

"Sorry, do you mean 3rd of April 1983?"

Unfamiliar words so Sansa just nodded, munching delicately on some toasted bread, the tastiest she'd ever had.

"Why didn't you just say so love? Talking about moons and nonsense, very strange. Very young looking for a seventeen-year-old," she rasped out.

"Now you didn't choose to be here, so you are free to leave whenever you choose but we recommend you return if you feel faint or lost again. You had a panic-attack Sansa which means you're going to be rather tired and hungry for the rest of the day so take care."

The woman handed Sansa her belongings. Pleased to be with them again, the redhead wrapped the cloak tightly around her shoulders, feeling safer with it on, and elegantly rose off the bed. She was guided through bright narrow hallways, starker and more luminous than anything she'd experienced before. Her eyes hurt at the whiteness.

Brenda was outside, next to a blue metal box, one of the ones that moved faster than horses.

"Okay Sansa let's get you back to London." Brenda opened the box door and entered in through the other side. She seemed completely calm and relaxed about it. Determined to not look completely insane and out of place in this new land, Sansa silently complied, although she was screaming in her mind

Stepping into the chair and shutting the door after her, Sansa couldn't help but think how much more comfortable this felt compared to wheelhouses but when it began rumbling, she gripped the supports tightly.

"Relax, sweetheart. It's a short trip. Belt up. Now the hospital recommends you stay well fed and perhaps switch that corset for a regular bra to avoid flaking out again. However, fainting isn't uncommon for ladies your age."

Desperate to not say the wrong thing and reveal she didn't belong in this land, Sansa stayed silent. Played the part of a scared girl who wanted to go home, the easiest part she'd ever played, especially when they were moving so fast down the roads. Weaving in and out of the metal boxes like it were an intricate dance. Her corset felt looser, she supposed Brenda did thay, and slowly Sansa began to relax into her soft seat.

The stopping and starting certainly jolted her, made her feel sick but the journey was somehow far smoother than horses and wheelhouses so Sansa had no reason to complain. Brenda was talking but Sansa struggled to listen when faced with the superhuman speeds she was moving at.

Did Sansa really want to leave this place? It seemed that no one here wanted to kill her or use her. People here seemed to actively want to help her in fact. But thinking of Winterfell, Sansa knew she had a duty to return it to how her father left it. She needed to go home.

They stopped and once more Sansa stepped out into the unnaturally bright night. Brenda stopped the dorr from shutting.

"Sweety are you safe? I don't feel entirely comfortable leaving you here in the street. Do you have a home to go to?"

"Yes, I do. You have no need to worry it's just a wuick and easy pathway down here." And off Sansa walked, escaped into the shadows before that woman could stop her. With 10 paces and a sigh of relief at seeing the tapestries and dawn over the horizon, lighting the stone hallways with warm, sweet natural light, Sansa finally began to contemplate what she had jsut been through.

Carefully making her way back to the chambers she shared with the imp, Sansa quietly crawled into bed. Her mind full of a different world.

"Have a nice stroll?" Came a voice from the couch.

"A very nice stroll thank you." She thought of the kind, scantily clad Beenda. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Good morning dear wife." She nearly shuddered at his words. She was back in reality.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone, I know a lot of you want me to update A Wizards Game but my Life and studies have really taken over this year. Its Not Abandoned. but while I had a free afternoon I couldn't get this concept off my mind. Very loosely Goodnight Sweetheart, a Tv show from 20 years ago. Sansa-Centric. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

Sansa was distant for the entire next day. Her mind was distant as she shared her meals with Shae and spent her day sewing. Thankfully it was a lonely day, where noine but her maid even attempted to talk to her. She was happier that way.

In the daytime, Sansa was very restricted. Moving freely was for those who weren't prisoners. In the night she could move as she liked as long as she was careful, for all her captors would be sleeping.

Her pockets were full of gems the queen mother had gifted her and she was wearing a simple gown with hardly any embroidery. Her shoes were sturdy, and her cloak was long. She knew she would look out of place, but this was the best she could do of what she had.

All morning she had played with the small circular disk of that strange material on her arm. She ripped it off as soon as she saw it, disgusted at what it might do, but it just seemed to stave of the blood from her arm where that man had pricked her with a needle. It was smooth, repelled water, and bent like fabric. She was bewildered but it proves that last night had not been some fantastical dream. She had been somewhere that was not Westeros. She yearned to be back there.

She should have waited until later but Sansa couldn't skt in her room any longer, she had been ready for an hour. Approaching the same mysteriously dark wall, the moon barely in the sky, Lady Sansa hesitantly walked into it. Until she was again in the loud, bright alley.

Glancing out at the street ahead of her, the redhead just looked at the people. They looked the same as her, but they were all in such finery. Colourful, thick fabric adorned everyone, and it all looked so soft, like fur.

Uncomfortable but determined to not look a fool, Sansa cut into her simple dress, mid-shin, and tore the rest away until dress looked similar to some other women around. Although seeing a rowdy crowd of girls, walking around on short stilts with their entire legs showing, Sansa decided she was okay with seeming a little prudish compared to the people here. That kind of behaviour could get you attacked.

She strode into the street and began reading every sign she could. The last thing she wanted was to get lost in this massive place. Storefronts and storefronts surrounded her. More than she could count, more clothes than she had seen in her life were before her, framed prettily on creepy models. Every person around her looked vital, fat, tall, and happy looking. Approaching one window she read what was beneath the racks of items.

'35 jumpers. Denim from 10. Up to 25% off deals inside.'

Unfamiliar words, everything was unfamiliar, but Sansa was soaking it in. Like her first trip to Kings Landing she felt excited, escaping her overly simple life to see what the world had to offer.

must have been their version of coin but with no way of knowing its worth Sansa just decided to read more.

It was strange. She saw a thin simple looking dress for 100 and steaks of meat for 5. Bricks of metal and glass for 500 and delicate, intricate necklaces for 10. It was all skewed. The worth was messed up. In Westeros good meat was rare, but even peasants could afford to buy a dress of only 1 colour and 1 fabric type.

"Hey babes could you take our picture?" Her thoughts were interupted by the whiney, high pitched voice. It cane from a man and a woman in front of her. He was huge, she had an orange face. Sansa froze up and shook her head, staring at the strange looking people.

"Come on it would only take you have a second!" The girl looked angry; Sansa had obviously done something wrong. She was found out!

"It's all right darling, you just point it at us and push that button here." The big man said to her. His accent was strange, not like that woman Brenda, this mans mouth seemed to wrap around everyword. She'd never heard the common tongue spoken like that before.

Sansa took the metal brick from him and did as he said. An image like a perfect painting of the pair appeared in the centre of the brick. She nearly dropped it.

"Fanks babe."

She'd been here long enough, but Sansa was determined to get some local money before she returned to the Red Keep. Searching around she saw a storefront which read:

'We Buy You Sell! Pawn it!' Only it was across the road. The fast-moving road. Peaking her head out at the moving boxes she gauged their speed and carefully crossed the way. She ran, fast and desperate not to be hit. The light seemed brighter here. Reds and yellows mixed into her white blur of vision. Loud horns filled her ears, but she kept of running. It was thrilling. Political dangers didn't feel as real as these ones. Most of the time.

Reaching the other side, she entered the shop. There was music coming from somewhere though she couldn't see anyone playing, another of this world special things she supposed. She was getting compliant with it all rather fast, she thought to herself, pleased. Adaptability was one of the things Sansa strived for.

Large sheets of glass covered everything in the room. Boxes of glass were on the ground and walls and inside were riches she had never seen before. There was a short woman behind one of these boxes giving her pointed looks.

"Do you buy anything?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Nofink illegal, depends on what you 'ave." Her voice was unusually deep. Thick and guttural for a woman as if she were talkig mid-cough.

Sansa placed a gem on the counter. The woman's eyes widened, there was greed in those eyes, Sansa had seen it before.

"What's this then?"

"A ruby."

"No, looks like glass to me, or plastic. Good imitation though." She pretended to think, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you 50 pounds for it." The greed was still there, now tainted with excitement and joy making the woman far easier to read.

"No, that's a ruby, It's worth more." The woman took out a little eyeglass and put it close to the nail sized them.

"All right, perhaps it is real, 300 pounds." She conceded, but Sansa could tell she was holding back.

"Could you just direct me to the nearest jeweller." She said, pushing her old attitude into her voice.

"Look darling, you obviously stole this from your rich parents so why don't you just take my price and run home!" The woman had her crooked teeth bared at Sansa like a dog. She hadn't seen such aggression from a woman outside the north. The mention of her parents, however, turned her to stone.

"No, you look. I'm sure you could make a pretty profit off of this no matter what you give me so why don't you be nice and give me a fair price or I won't even show you the others." The greed was back in her eyes. Sansa could use it. She could sense that courtesy wouldn't do her any good here and there was no point in hiding behind something that couldn't protect you.

"Okay fine, 1000 is all I have in the shop right now in cash, that's what I'll give you. But only if you look in that camera right there. If these are stolen, I don't want the blame landing on me." She pointed upwards and Sansa looked to the corner of the room where a glass metal tube was staring at her, like a single eye. It was creepy but Sansa knew she hadn't stolen anything so decided there was nothing to worry about. If that eye was some kind of theft detector it didn't change and the transaction didn't stop so Sansa compelteoy relaxed again.

Not caring too much about losing one of Cersei's gifts, Sansa gladly accepted the money and handed over the gem. was pound, and she had a large stack of them.

"So? Let's see the rest of it then."

Holding the stack of paper that somehow held large value, Sansa felt very good. Better than she felt in a long time.

"Maybe tomorrow. Goodnight." Smiling at the angry looking woman and turned away.

She tucked the money away and strode out into the strange world once more. With a big smile she walked into the nearest clothes shop.

An hour later she was full of bags. Scarves, pretty jewellery, perfumes and clothes filled most of them. She couldn't help herself; beauty was power, and she was tired of Margaery being titled The Most Beautiful Woman in The World just because she could fill her neck with silver. The same could be found in these shops for nearly nothing and Sansa bought all she could.

Granted it didn't seem like it was real silver but it certainly looked real and that was good enough for court.

She got some sweet foods aswell which, after a taste, Sansa could understand being addicted to. Even lemon cakes couldn't hold a candle to the taste of chocolate. She boight plenty of that. The buildings were shutting down though, so Sansa was forced to take a break.

Hiding the rustling of bags was harder than she thought when she suddenly entered the silence of the castle. Not horns or music or whirring of cars. Her plastic bags which she had initially been so excited about now rustled like a hundred leaves in the silence. She quickly made her way to her rooms. Tyrion was snoring awwy which was a stroke of luck she was thankful for. Putting the normal looking items into her wardrobes and boxes and hiding the rest underneath her mattress, Sansa finally felt like she could relax and sleep. The energy she possessed, however, kept her awake for another couple of hours for she was filled with excitement she couldn't suppress.

**Please Review**


End file.
